Sua Ambição acaba aqui
by merihari
Summary: A ambição de Zabuza, o desejo de Haku de ser aceito e a vida que levam juntos após se conhecerem. O envolvimento de dois diferentes tão iguais. Shonen ai e provável light YAOI. pessimo sumary minha marca registrada n.n sera um drama?
1. Chapter 1

haru-e-k: fic sobre a ambição de Zabuza e o seu relacionamento com Haku, é bem provavel que venha a ter Shonen ai, mas sem yaoi... ou com yaoi... to em duvida ainda... issoé um cap de introdução ¬¬

**Créditos: **A série Naruto não me pertence e sim à Masashi Kishimoto, mas ele poderia dar a mim o Haku , o Zabuza... e todos os que faleceram n.n

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Muitas graças a minha mãe que hoje me deixou comer pocky (de mel com leite) e ao meu irmão (o sr. Tomio) que me aturou enquanto eu estava escrevendo n.n'**  
**

**Sua Ambição termina aqui!**

Caminhava naquela pequena cidade, pensando em suas ações futuras, a tentativa de concretização de suas ambições. Tudo o que sempre sonhou, seu desejo intimo de dominar aquele país.

Nevava levemente, mas o frio não o incomodava, já estava acostumado a condições severas, fossem elas climáticas ou causadas por outros. Passava por aquela pequena ponte quando percebeu num canto dela a figura de um garotinho. Ele parecia uma garota maltrapilha e abandonada, mas aos seus olhos emanava uma aura diferente das demais pessoas que havia conhecido em toda a sua vida.

-Um garoto como você não será morto sem ser querido por ninguém.-disse já ciente da linhagem avançada que corria pelas veias do garoto.

O menino sorriu e disse:

-Onichan, nós temos os mesmos olhos.

Os dois se encararam, olharam profundamente como se já tivessem uma forte conexão.

-Garoto, você quer ser querido por alguém?-perguntou Zabuza.-Você pode dar tudo o que te pertence a mim?

O garoto o encarou, pareceu pensar e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Daqui para frente as suas habilidades são minhas.

O garoto se levantou, caminhou a passos lentos até Zabuza que pos a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto, esm seguida pondo-o ao seu lado.

-Venha comigo.- Os dois caminham para fora da cidade, rumo ao destino que os esperava.

Haku, era o nome do garoto que agora era querido por alguém e depois de suas tristezas, a dor da perda de sua família foi sendo substituído pelo carinho e admiração à Zabuza, que se tornou a pessoa mais importante.

Zabuza treinava o garoto enquanto terminava de arquitetar o plano para realizar suas ambições.

O ataque de Zabuza não teve sucesso, quando estava próximo de conseguir assassinar o maldito Daimyo fora impedido por ninjas tolos e submissos. Foi forçado a recuar, pois perdera muitos de seus homens e agora precisava se fortalecer para tentar realizar tudo o que sempre desejou.

-Haku, infelizmente, a partir de hoje estarei deixando o país da água.-disse encarando a vila da nevoa junto ao garoto.-Mas um dia retornarei e tomar o controle deste pais. Os dois olhavam fixamente para as luzes da vila.

-Mas o que eu preciso não é coragem ou qualquer coisa inútil como essa. Os dois se encaram.-O que eu realmente preciso é...

-Eu sei.-respondeu o garoto.-Não se preocupe, eu serei sua arma, Zabuza san. O garoto sorria.-Eu o protegerei e estarei e me deixe sempre ao seu lado, por favor.- O garoto era tão puro e sua vontade de se doar era verdadeira, era tudo o que Zabuza precisava.

-Bom garoto. –disse Zabuza sorrindo debaixo das faixas que cobriam sua boca.

A partir desse momento deixaram a vila e o pais. Seguiriam um caminho difícil e árduo para atingir os objetivos de Zabuza que agora eram de ambos.

O sonho de haku era poder estar ao lado de Zabuza e tornar os seus sonhos realidade e nada mais.

Continua...

**Comments**:

Haru-e-k: preview de fic...

Saru: preview?

Haru-e-k: sim n.n... pra ver como vai ficar... isso é o que o anime mostrou, a partir daqui farei a minha versão e isso vai se estender até a morte deles...

Saru: idéia interessante.

Haru-e-k: n.n também achei, as vezes é bom re-assistir alguns episódios XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Créditos:**

Naruto a série não me pertence, mas já que Haku e Zabuza faleceram podiam me pertencer XD Masashi Kishimoto ©

**Sua Ambição acaba aqui!**

Vagavam pelas fronteiras do país da água, procurando por pessoas que estivessem dispostas a lutar pelo mesmo objetivo de Zabuza. Mesmo empreendidos nessa busca andavam sempre somente Zabuza e Haku.

Haku até aquele momento tinha apenas a sua habilidade que fez Zabuza se interessar por ele, o garoto não sabia mais nada, não tinha técnicas, não sabia lutar e nem como funcionava o mundo shinobi, era um menino inocente e puro, tão puro quanto a branca neve. Zabuza precisava que o garoto desenvolvesse habilidades Shinobis de alto nível e para isso concentrariam alguns anos em treinamentos e mais tarde alguns testes para avaliar as capacidades que o garoto poderia ter, ou se seria só mais um fracasso.

A principio as 'lições' eram somente a respeito do mundo em que o garoto deveria fazer parte e isso podia ser feito enquanto Zabuza procurava aumentar suas forças para uma futura nova investida contra o daimyo (senhor feudal). Apesar das caretas de sofrimento que o garoto fazia ele parecia entender e se conformar com tudo o que ouvia e via.

Zabuza entendeu a principio que para o menino seria muito difícil o caminho shinobi.

-Zabuza san, eu não me importo se eu puder ser útil ao senhor. –disse o menino com um pequeno sorriso que tentava esconder o sofrimento e a compaixão que sentia pelas pessoas que lhe serviam como "livros de aprendizado".

-Bom garoto!- é o que respondia Zabuza todas as vezes que Haku se deixava guiar.

Haku aprendia rápido as lições que lhe eram dadas o que deixava Zabuza muito animado e via que se dependesse do garoto seus objetivos seriam alcançados mais rápido que o esperado.

* * *

Haku corria por um caminho segurando um coelho, que logo escapou de seus braços.

-Ah! Volte aqui!-disse o menino tentando alcançar o animal que tinha se escondido em um arbusto.

Zabuza encontrou o animal e ao ouvir o garoto chamando pelo animalzinho o pegou e levou até o garoto.

-Aqui está, tome mais cuidado para não perdê-lo Haku.

-Hai Zabuza san, Arigatou – disse o menino abraçando o animalzinho e sorrindo.

Zabuza passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Haku, o garoto já não era apenas sua arma, sentia que aquele menino era a única pessoa em quem realmente podia confiar e vê-lo sorrir o fazia sentir-se de certa forma em paz e confortável.

Haku sentia-se feliz ao lado de Zabuza, o único que lhe via como alguém, as suas memórias de como tudo o que tinha antes foi destruído ainda estavam frescas em sua mente.

_::Flash Back on::_

_A vida era simples no campo, mas a felicidade morava ao lado deles. E mais nada importava. A família apesar de viver na pobreza estava satisfeita com o que tinha. Haku era o único filho do casal de agricultores._

_Um dia o garotinho descobriu uma habilidade que tinha que era fora do comum e se admirava ao ver como a água obedecia aos seus comandos e achando aquilo realmente incrível decidiu mostrar para sua mãe._

_A mãe do garoto não reagiu como ele esperava, ao invés de elogiá-lo como ele esperava ela o bateu._

_-Pare! Pare! Com isso!- a mulher estava descontrolada, nos olhos dela só havia o terror._

_O menino não entendia o que estava fazendo de errado para sua mãe ficar brava com ele._

_-Itai. –o menino estava arrasado, não somente pela dor do tapa mas pela forma como sua mãe estava agindo._

_-Por que até esta pobre criança? Porque?- a mulher agora chorava desesperada. –Gomen, me desculpe meu filho._

_A mãe pediu a Haku que ele não contasse ao seu pai que era capaz de manipular a água e o gelo, o que o garoto prometeu obedecer, mas já era tarde o pai do menino já tinha descoberto._

_Quando o homem voltou para sua casa na hora do jantar não estava sozinho._

_-Ah, querido trouxe alguns amigos para o jantar?-perguntou a mulher sorrindo._

_O homem nada disse, algumas lágrimas escorreram silenciosas por sua face e o machado cortou o corpo da mulher._

_Haku estava desesperado, não entendia o porque de seu pai ter matado sua mãe, mas sabia que era o próximo._

_-Por que? Porque temos que morrer papai?- perguntava entre lágrimas e soluços desesperados._

_Um homem, o velho da vila tratou de falar._

_-Você e sua mãe são amaldiçoados e se continuarem vivendo vão trazer coisas ruins para esta vila._

_-o que nós fizemos de errado?- o pobre garotinho não entendia que mal ele poderia causar._

_-Esse seu sangue, essa sua habilidade, você é um dos odiados! Agora Takeru, mate-o- ordenou o velho logo que terminou sua explicação._

_O pai do menino se desfazia em lagrimas e mesmo assim pelo bem da vila tiraria a vida de seu próprio filho, com aquele machado que já continha o sangue de sua amada._

_::Flash Back off:: _

O mesmo que o fez ser odiado agora o fazia querido e para Haku nada além do carinho de Zabuza importava. Apenas este sentimento o movia.

Estavam se movendo para um futuro incerto e cheio de sangue. E Haku tomou o sonho da pessoa que mais lhe importava como seu único objetivo. Este sonho tornou-se seu sonho também, já que seu sonho era ver Zabuza feliz e com todos os seus sonhos realizados.

_-Seria isso amor?-_ se perguntou o garoto.

* * *

_**Comments and Reviews:**_

Haru-e-k:A minha primeira fic séria.

Saru: isso significa que não vai ter situações toscas?

Haru-e-k: é bem provável que não.

Hideki: e os caps vão ser todos curtinhos assim?

Haru-e-k: acho que sim...

Saru: é bem diferente do que geralmente você faz...

Haru-e-k: espero poder estar indo bem n.n

_**Kamila youko:**_

Haru-e-k: fico muito feliz que você se interesse pelas minhas fics n.n

Saru: Haku e Zabuza são lindos juntos n.n

Haru-e-k: quando você postar a sua fic eu vou ler n.n

Hideki: Death Note ne?

Haru-e-k: bom, há um tempo atrás eu tava lendo... daí eu parei... e agora vou retornar, mas não garanto que vai ter fic ;.;

Saru: como você pode perceber, ela ta um pouco ocupada XD

Haru-e-k: mas se surgir uma idéia legal eu faço n.n

_**Hanna Yin-Yang**_

Haru-e-k: espero não decepcionar n.n

Saru: olha a importância que essa fic tem..

Haru-e-k: eu também gosto do Haku e como eu não vi muitas fics dele eu to escrevendo XD

Saru: e com base no anime/mangá.

Haru-e-k: eu to usando todas as referencias possíveis.

Hideki: pena que todo mundo já sabe o final ¬¬

Haru-e-k: Hideki, o que importa não é o fim e sim o caminho que leva até lá u.u

Hideki: e o caminho é?

Haru-e-k: só lendo a fic pra saber XD

Muito obrigada pelas reviews fiquei muito emocionada n.n

Hideki: emo?

Haru-e-k: òó o que tem de errado se emocionar?

Bom... espero que continuem acompanhando a fic n.n

Kissus \o/


	3. Chapter 3

Haru-e-k: vida de fugitivos, espelhos de gelo e beijo!

**Créditos:** Obrigada Kamila youko, por mandar-me review e apoio n.n Naruto não me pertence o dono é Masashi Kishimoto, mas Haku e Zabuza poderiam ter sido meus ne?

_**Sua Ambição Acaba aqui!**_

A rotina de Zabuza e Haku era quase a mesma, busca em aumentar o exercito de Zabuza e treinos para o jovem. Salvo algumas vezes que tinham que se esconder por causa dos ANBU da vila da névoa que os perseguiam frequentemente.

Zabuza depois de ensinar algumas regras básicas do mundo Shinobi para Haku decide iniciar o verdadeiro treinamento do garoto. A principio eram apenas jutsus básicos e como controlar de forma adequada o chakra, coisas que o garoto aprendeu muito rápido.

O rápido crescimento de Haku deixava Zabuza feliz e o fazia sentir que seus sonhos podia estar mais próximos do que planejara. Os dois se empenharam muito nos treinos, e muitas vezes até se esqueciam de reforçar o exército para a nova tentativa.

Apenas não se esqueciam de suas condições de missin nin devido as constantes perseguições que sofriam.

O tempo passava e Haku se aprimorava nas técnicas passadas por Zabuza além de sempre estudar várias táticas ninja, fossem elas lutas, estilos, jutsus ou coisas particulares de cada pessoa.

Em pouco tempo haku já havia superado as habilidades de Zabuza e seu sentimento por seu mestre aumentava a cada dia e com isso tinha a certeza dos sentimentos que moravam em seu coração.

Zabuza também sentia algo pelo garoto, não gostava que outros se aproximassem do jovem e por isso estava constantemente com o garoto. Eram raras as vezes que não estavam juntos. Mas Zabuza não queria admitir o sentimento que nasceu e cresceu dentro de si em relação ao jovem Haku.

Alguns anos se passaram e os treinamentos de Haku mudaram um pouco, agora não mais treinava com Zabuza, seus treinos agora era eliminar aqueles que vinham atrás de Zabuza, podendo matar ele seria completo para os propósitos de seu mestre.

Mesmo desejando satisfazer tudo o que Zabuza ambicionava Haku sofria ao ter que matar pessoas que também tinham sonhos e corações. Zabuza sabia disso, mas não o recriminava apenas o aconselhava a abandonar esses pensamentos e seguir adiante.

Seguir adiante não era nada fácil, a cada vida perdida Haku sentia doer seu peito, mas pensava em Zabuza e tentava esquecer, esquecer seu coração durante esses momentos.

Zabuza sabia que Haku jamais conseguiria abandonar o coração gentil e bondoso, mas tentava convencer-se que era só um mal pressentimento.

Para esquecer o sofrimento e as mortes que traçavam seu caminho Haku treinava, e acabou criando uma técnica que o permitia ter uma velocidade incrível, uma técnica de sua habilidade única, uma técnica eu seu sangue "amaldiçoado" o permitiu criar. Espelhos demoníacos de gelo, uma técnica só sua que ainda precisava aprimorar, ainda tinham muitas falhas, mas Zabuza o ajudaria a trilhar o caminho para sua melhora.

Durante as andanças pelas fronteiras dos paises próximos, muitas lutas aconteciam e por este caminho Haku decidiu aprender algumas coisas sobre cura e pontos de paralisação. Já que uma vez viu Zabuza se ferir de forma que parecia grave e com medo de perder o único que o "amava" se esforçou para aumentar seus conhecimentos em tudo o que fosse possível para satisfazer seu querido mestre.

O sentimento quente e terno crescia entre os dois e isso era mais do que evidente. Haku sabia que Zabuza sentia e Zabuza sabia que Haku também sentia. E numa manha fria de outono os lábios se tocaram levemente, Haku corou e Zabuza logo deixou que o ar romântico caísse e tratou de anunciar que em breve partiriam novamente.

Haku era feliz com isso, por mínimo que fosse a demonstração de afeto de Zabuza ele tinha a certeza de que fazia seu amado feliz e era feliz assim. Tão feliz que as lagrimas saiam sozinhas. A neve caia levemente. Alguém se espantou.

-Neve? Mas o que significa isso? É impossível nevar essa época do ano!

Continua...

_**Comments and Review:**_

Haru-e-k: capítulos curtinhos são legais n.n

Saru: que poético...

Hideki: que tosco ¬¬

Mafioso: podia estar melhor...

Haru-e-k: eu sei u.u... mas acontece ne?

Saru: e no próximo capitulo:

Haru-e-k: selos com uma mão só e Gatou!

Saru: não percam!

Haru-e-k: ah sim e também anuncio agora minha possível aposentadoria n.n

Saru: porque mesmo que você vai fazer isso?

Haru-e-k: como não tenho quase nada de review o mais lógico é aposentar-me... e como quase ninguém lê isso não vai fazer falta n.n

_**Kamila youko:**_

Haru-e-k: que bom que você continua lendo n.n

Saru: acho que é a única!

Haru-e-k: pois é n.n ... e como eu to desocupada a preguiça cresceu... XD

hoje mini review ¬¬'


	4. Chapter 4

Haru-e-k: Gatou!!!! e coisas chatas... destsa vez nonromance ;.;

**Créditos:** Naruto não me pertence o dono é Masashi Kishimoto, mas Haku e Zabuza poderiam ter sido meus, mas por infelicidade do destino...

_**Sua Ambição Acaba aqui!**_

As coisas não estavam nada fáceis para Zabuza e a ANBU estava cada vez mais perto, teria que arranjar um jeito de despistá-los, afastá-los para que não acabassem com sua ambição precocemente.

Mas como poderia conseguir isso, nesse caso infelizmente Haku não seria o suficiente, Haku era excelente nas técnicas que aprendera e desenvolvera, porem não tinha o "poder" para aumentar as tropas e conseguir certa estabilidade. Mas como conseguir dinheiro se você é um missin nin?

A única coisa lógica que veio a sua mente foi tornar se sombra de alguém que tivesse dinheiro e precisasse dos serviços que um shinobi de seu nível poderia oferecer, mesmo que isso significasse romper a barreira da ética Shinobi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Procurar por alguém que precisasse de seus serviços "sujos" e que poderia pagar bem era mais difícil do que parecia, vagou por meio ano em busca de alguém disposto a pagar o preço. Vagou esse tempo a procura de alguém com dinheiro o suficiente ao mesmo tempo em que fugia da ANBU, já que os caçadores pareciam não desistir de matá-lo. Para Zabuza era bom ter Haku ao seu lado, pois mesmo demonstrando fraquezas o garoto conseguia acabar com os inimigos rapidamente.

Durante as varias fugas, Haku resolve se passar por um ANBU e assim despista muitos dos caçadores, porem essa estratégia funcionou por apenas três meses e isso reforçava ainda mais a necessidade de conseguir um bom "patrocinio".

Depois de um tempo Haku ouviu falar de Gatou, um milionário que dominava o comercio de navegações de alguns paises e é obvio de seus contrabandos também. Decidiu falar com esse homem a respeito de seus serviços.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-E do que me adianta um shinobi foragido?- perguntou Gatou fazendo pouco caso de Zabuza.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Gatou, Haku se enfureceu e estava pronto para matá-lo, mas Zabuza o deteve.

-Pode parecer que não percisa de mim, mas esses homens todos que você tem são mesmo eficientes?- provocou Zabuza

-O que?- se irritou um dos capangas de Gatou.

-Mostre a eles Haku.-disse Zabuza calmamente.

Haku golpeou todos os "seguranças de Gatou deixando-os inconsientes.

-Oh..- Gatou ficou surpreso com a velocidade daquela criança.

-Vê? Se um garoto ode fazer isso o que não poderia fazer aluns poucos ninjas?- disse Zabuza.

-não quero gastar fortunas com isso!- reclamou Gatou ainda assustado.

-Não precisa gastar, contrate apenas a mim e meus subordinados, e não precisará de mais nada.- Dizia Zabuza confiante.

-Então esta tudo bem... mas eu não admito falhas!- disse Gatou tentando ser imponente.

-não precisa falar... nós nunca falhamos... –disse Zabuza com meio sorriso sob as faixas que lhe cobriam a boca.

O acordo entre eles estava feito, parte do acordo era Gatou fornecer verba e um local para que os misisn nin pudessem ficar ocultos. E a parte que cabia a Zabuza e seu bando era seguir as ordens de Gatou em eliminar, perseguir e torturar.

Apesar de Haku não ver muito sentido em se aliar a um nojento que não dava valor a ninguém concordou com Zabuza em manter-se sob o comando do homem tolo.

-Não se preocupe Haku... quando não precisarmos mais dele... eu mesmo o matarei!

-Hai, Zabuza san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

_**Comments and Reviews:**_

Haru-e-k: esses cap curtinhos são bons porque não cansa n.n

Saru: pois é.. não cansa a você e nem quem está lendo XD

Haru-e-k: eu acho que minha provável aposentadoria... esta somente no âmbito das fics, pois continuo desenhando n.n

Hideki: isso é uma coisa que mesmo se criticarem vc continua ne?

Haru-e-k: pois é n.n e eu to tão feliz com os meus desenhos por que o pessoal dos EUA gostam...e eu tenho alguns +fav por lá n.n

Saru: porque o pessoal dos EUA?

Haru-e-k: porque a maioria dos comments e views que eu tenho lá são deles... ¬¬

Hideki: sua arte não é muito valorizada aqui no Brasil ne?

Haru-e-k: pra ver... ops essa conversa já saiu muito da área a qual ela é realmente designada...

Saru: é mesmo XD

Haru-e-k: bom esse cap não teve nada de romance, foi mais a aparição de Gatou e como eles firmaram um "acordo"...

_**kamila youko :**_

haru-e-k: Não é marketing... realmente estou pensando em parar de escrever... e nao vão sentir falta de mim aki nao... afinal de contas eu vou continuar a mandar reviews XD

Mafioso: é bom ne?

haru-e-k: é... eu vou fazer a felicidade das pessoas que recebem reviews XD

Saru: ninguem vai sentir falta do que a haru escreve...

haru-e-k: lol nao mesmo ... mas nao se preocupe... eu vou terminar de escrever essa do Haku, a do Itachi e a de NejiHina n.n

_**Hanna Yin-Yang:**_

haru-e-k: pra vc ver... esse site sacanea a gente de vez em qdo ¬¬

saru: é o cap anterior foi mais emotivo

haru-e-k: mas pra compensar esse daki é menos emotivo e mais chatinho . e nao se preocupe... já to acostumada a nao receber reviews ;.;

Saru: XD

bom pessoasl muito obrigada por ler e espero poder terminarem no maximo tres caps n.n bjos


	5. Chapter 5

haru-e-k: finalmente escrevi o cap 5 u///u'

**Disclaimer: **naruto é um aobra de Kishimoto masashi, portanto não me pertence.

_**Sua Ambição Acaba aqui!**_

A aliança feita com Gatou atraiu outros missin nin para Zabuza, assim seu exercito crescia rapidamente e nem precisavam se preocupar com os problemas vividos até pouco tempo antes.

E como Haku havia pensado Gatou era mesmo um verme, abusava dos serviços de Zabuza. Aquele homem asqueroso sempre os mandava para os serviços mais sujos e por muitas vezes os mais "idiotas", tais como fazer meras "cobranças" de dividas e ameaçar outros mercadores, nada realmente "grande".

As coisas foram assim por dois anos, nesse tempo haku aprimorou suas habilidades a ponto de ser considerado um especialista em muitas áreas da arte shinobi seu único "defeito" era seu bom coração. Zabuza sempre observava quão o garoto era piedoso em relação aos seus inimigos.

-"Haku, um dia essa fraqueza pode acabar com tudo..." – pensava Zabuza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Um simples construtor de pontes começou a erguer a esperança de um pequeno e pobre vilarejo no pai das ondas, onde Gatou dominava o comercio marítimo, a principio o "milionário dos comércios" não lhe deu importância, mas após um tempo, quando o velho já havia construído pouco mais da metade da obra gatou viu a verdadeira ameaça que o velho senhor chamado Tazuna representava ao seu "império". Então ordenou a zabuza que matasse o homem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zabuza não via necessidade em ele mesmo ou haku sujar as mãos com o sangue do homem e mandou dois de seus mais "confiáveis" subordinados cumprirem a tarefa, esses eram os irmãos demoníacos da vila da chuva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando os subordinados de Zabuza chegaram ao pobre vilarejo não conseguiram encontrar Tazuna, então Zabuza ordenou a haku encontrar pistas sobre o paradeiro do velho, Rapidamente e sem problema algum haku o localiza em Konoha.

-Konoha é? – disse Zabuza ao receber a informação. – Se tentarmos atacá-lo dentro da vila teremos problemas, então esperem que ele saia de lá.

-Mas senhor e a escolta? – perguntou preocupado um dos irmãos demoníacos.

-Não seja tolo! Ele não tem dinheiro o suficiente para contratar uma guarda decente! – respondeu Zabuza.

Não contrariem as ordens de Zabuza san! – falou haku com o olhar frio e ameaçador.

Os dois saíram do esconderijo de Zabuza.

-Não precisava ter se alterado dessa forma Haku... eles sabem muito bem o lugar deles... e o dever a ser cumprido. – disse Zabuza encarando os olhos de haku.

-Eu sei Zabuza san... é que eu não gosto que o contestem. - Respondeu o jovem.

Zabuza sorri e puxa o garoto para que sentasse à seu lado, e manteve o braço em volta de sua cintura.

-Em breve cumpriremos o nosso destino! – disse confiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Comments and Reviews:**_

Haru-e-k: desculpem a demora XD

Saru: É a tal da inspiração de novo?

Haru-e-k: é... também... mas tem outras coisinhas XD

Saru: ah... sei você ficou doente ne?

Haru-e-k: é... úù... demorei mas escrevi a fic n.n e isso é o que importa!

Hideki: estamos chegando na reta final?

Haru-e-k: mais ou menos... a partir daqui já volta a ficar na base do mangá/anime T-T

Saru: que pena...

Haru-e-k: mas isso não impede que eu adicione umas coisinhas a mais XD

Alfinete de marfim: vai ter lemon? o

Haru-e-k: bem que eu gostaria... mas eu não sei escrever lemon ;.;

Alfinete de marfim: que pena óò

Haru-e-k: pois é...

_**Kamila Youko:**_

Haru-e-k: idéia legal essa da Sakura sendo atropelada por um carrinho de Hot Dog XD

Sakura: òó

Haru-e-k: ne? quem é a outra autora que ta caindo fora do ffnet?

Saru: trabalho em dobro pra mim já que a haru não vai parar mais ;.;

Haru-e-k: XD... nossa... no ffnet... tem gente que ta escrevendo menos... isso é triste... e você viu a quantidade de fics NaruHina qua aparecem todos os dias? Isso é terrível ;.;

Miyako: harumi... sua anti NaruHina! Òó

Haru-e-k: XD fazer o que ne? gosto é gosto XD

_**Hanna Yin-Yang:**_

Haru-e-k: Desculpe pela demora no quinto cap... é que a danada da inspiração me fugiu de novo ;.;

Saru: isso já está ficando normal... ¬¬

Haru-e-k: sim eu também acho o Gatou nojento .

Hideki: eu também XD

Haru-e-k: mas infelizmente ele faz parte da história ;.;

Beijos a todos!!!!

Continuem lendo a fic!!! Eu não vou abandonar!!!

Mandem reviews por favor!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sua Ambição Acaba aqui!**_

Zabuza aguardava por seus subordinados, eram apenas Chuunis mas não eram quaisquer, eles sabiam algumas técnicas de ataque e usavam venenos, era mais que suficiente para acabar com uma escolta de Chunnins e o velho construtor.

Porem ao retornarem, os irmãos só mostraram-lhe a derrota.

-Como podem ter sido derrotados?! E ainda por gennins?! – Zangou-se o assassino das névoas.

-Mas... o tutor... – tentou argumentar um dos irmãos demoníacos.

-Não importa... – disse Zabuza ordenando que saíssem de sua frente. – Não preciso de fracos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gatou foi exigir de Zabuza que cumprisse logo o serviço, já que o velho homem ainda vivia.

-Pensei que você fosse um bom assassino! Mas só fracassa! – falou Gatou mostrando seu desprezo pelo "demônio da nevoa". – Não vou pagar por mais falhas! – ameaçou o nojento.

-Não precisa se preocupar... na próxima com certeza aquele velho morrerá... eu mesmo irei! Disse Zabuza apontando sua grande espada para a cara do homem asqueroso que o contratou.

-... – Gatou estava assustado com a atitude do homem, mas sabia que ele não o mataria por causa do dinheiro, então fez sua cara de "chefão".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Não gosto dessa atitude do porco Zabuza san... – disse Haku olhando o velho sair do esconderijo.

-Nem eu Haku... mas ele ainda é importante para o nosso próximo passo. – respondeu Zabuza.

Os dois estavam se preparando para uma nova investida contra o grupo de escolta do velho construtor.

-Haku, você não mostrara sua face... apenas observe do que nossos inimigos são capazes... e caso aconteça algo agravante... já sabe como agir... – disse Zabuza passando "parametros" da kissao. – Eu vou la cuidar deles!

-Sim... Zabuza san... eu entendo... – respondeu o jovem com o sorriso doce de sempre.

-Bom garoto... – disse Zabuza passando as mãos nos cabelos do jovem.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se tocaram, Zabuza puxou o garoto para mais perto de si e aprofundou o beijo, o garoto correspondeu e corou.

Ao se separarem ambos terminaram de se equipar e saíram.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O grupo caminhava em uma estrada aberta, parecia que não ligaram pelo fato de terem sido atacados.

-Hum... um bobo alegre, um garoto que faz pose de serio, uma patricinha mimada e ... interessante... – analisava Zabuza observado o grupo por cima de uma arvore.

Haku soltou um coelho na direção oposta à qual se encontrava Zabuza e dirigiu-se para outro lado.

O garoto vestido de laranja repentinamente começou a fazer caras e ações de que sabia que tinha alguém por perto e começou a lançar Kunais em direções aleatórias.

- Naruto seu baka! Não nos assuste assim! – ralhou a de cabelos rosa com o garoto.

_-"Só um bando de amadores..."_ – pensou Zabuza preparando um ataque.

-não! Eu tenho certeza que vi algo! – o garoto loiro lançou uma outra Kunai na direção do coelho.

O jounin responsável foi averiguar onde a Kunai foi parar, notaram o coelho, o loiro desesperou-se pela vida do bichinho.

-Não gaste seu equipamento de forma inútil Naruto! – dizia o juonin enquanto o garoto chorava se desculpando com o animalzinho.

_-"Que patético..."_ –pensou Zabuza saltando para um ataque.

O grupo se espantou, mas mesmo assim o loiro numaatitude muito idiota queria encarar Zabuza.

-Afaste-se ele não é como os outrso! – alertou o Junin mascarado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Comments and reviews:**_

Haru-e-k: foi mal pessoal... desculpe a demora n.n' +ri desajeitada+

Itachi: já era de se esperar não?

Haru-e-k: úù mas.. é que... o confusões tomou muito tempo... e era uma historia que pedia urgência em ser terminada...

Haku: e essa não?

Haru-e-k: é... mas se eu não terminasse aquela a idéia podia me abandonar...

Itachi: mas agora já terminou ne?

Haru-e-k: terminei sim n.n

Haku: ainda bem...

Haru-e-k: a partir daqui acho que todos já conhecem a historia... mas ao invés de colocar no ponto de vista de Naruto e cia eu vou tentar deixar na visão de Haku e Zabuza XD

ãhn... reviews no proximo capitulo XD


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo com ação! Zabuza vs kakashi primeiro round.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, isso é obra de um japonês chamado Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sua Ambição Acaba aqui!**_

-Porque Kakashi sensei? – perguntou o garoto loiro com uma cara que misturava vontade de lutar e um certo receio, mas para Zabuza aquilo não passava de uma expressão de um frango assustado.

-Este não é como os outros... – alertou o experiente jounin. – Ele é um jounin...

Zabuza riu- ora se não é o copy ninja Kakashi.

-Copy ninja? – fez se ouvir novamente o loiro.

-Este é o muke nin da vila da névoa... Momochi Zabuza... – respondeu o de cabelos prateados. – Contra este terei que usar isto...

-Sharingan? – perguntou Zabuza percebendo o movimento que o outro homem fazia. Zabuza se vira e completa. – Desculpem, mas eu quero o velhote.

A tensão paira no ar por uns instantes até que kakashi decide sua estratégia de luta. –Vocês protejam o Tazuna san e não se envolvam na luta, este é o trabalho em equipe.

Zabuza olha indiferente a reação do ninja copiador, que lentamente levanta sua bandana para expor o olho antes oculto, revelando agora um olho vermelho com 'virgulas', o Sharingan.

-Lute comigo! – intima enfim Kakashi.

-Uh, eu posso ver o famoso Sharingan, que honra – zombava Zabuza.

Devido a ignorância do loiro em relação ao sharingan teve-se uma pequena e breve explicação do que era aquele doujutsu. Então uma forte neblina cobre o local, era um dos jutsus de Zabuza.

-Vamos por um fim nessa falação toda, eu tenho que matar esse velhote! – esbravejou Zabuza.

O velho se assusta, os jovens gennins entram em formação de defesa ao redor do senhor e Zabuza diz:

-Mas , Kakashi, parece que eu tenho que vencê-lo primeiro. – O ninja assassino das nevoas faz seu primeiro movimento, parecendo desaparecer no ar. E reaparece sobre as águas de um lago executando o jutsu da nevoa oculta, para reforçar a invisibilidade do ambiente e facilitar suas ações.

-Ele desapareceu! – falou um dos gennins ainda mirando o lago enquanto os outros procuravam onde ele poderia estar, kakashi se posiciona a frente do grupo.

-Ele virá atrás de mim primeiro. – diz Kakashi.

-Quem é ele? – pergunta a garota.

-Momochi Zabuza, como um membro do esquadrão da vila da névoa, ele era conhecido por matar silenciosamente, Não posso usar todas as habilidades do sharingan, então vocês devem ter muito cuidado. – recomenda Kakashi.

Os jovens ficam apreensivos.

-Bom, se falharmos é morte na certa. – completa Kakashi.

-O quê?! – diz a garota assustada.

A névoa se intensifica fazendo com que a visão seja praticamente nula.

-Oito pontos. – fez-se ouvir Zabuza oculto na névoa.

-O que? – disse a garota sem pensar.

- Fígado, pulmão, espinha, veio jugular, artérias, cérebro, rim e coração... Qual dos pontos eu devo atingir? – diz Zabuza intimidando a todos.

Kakashi acumula seu ki ao redor para pressentir quando Zabuza se aproximasse, mas quem se intimida com tal reação foi um dos garotos que por quase não se esfaqueou.

- Calma Sasuke, esse é o meu jutsu, protegerei vocês mesmo que eu morra,não vou deixar nenhum companheiro meu morrer n.n. – disse o jounin sorrindo para o jovem.

Os genins s sentem mais tranqüilos com isso, mas Zabuza não podia deixar a segurança se instalar.

-Veremos se você consegue! – diz já posicionado dentro da formação de proteção dos genins pronto a golpear o construtor. – Está terminado.

Mas antes que ele pudesse executar seu golpe Kakashi o atacou num ponto vital, entretanto aquele era um mizubunshin,.

-Sensei atrás! – gritou o garoto de laranja, o mizububshin se desfez.

-Morra! – gritou Zabuza já movendo sua espada para um golpe certeiro no ninja copiador.

Kakashi é partido ao meio. Não era somente um mizubunshin, o copiador já tinha copiado a técnica de Zabuza, que surpreendido é pego por trás.

-Está terminado. – diz kakashi coma kunai posta no pescoço do assassino das névoas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Comments and Reviews:**_

Haru-e-k: gente eu não morri n.n

Itachi: droga i/.\i pensei que você tinha morrido

Haru-e-k: ù.u eu tava sumida por dificuldades escolares...

Itachi: ainda ta na merd...

Haru-e-k: é ainda estou mal, mas isso não me impediu de finalmente escrever e postar mais um capitulo desta maravilhosa fic!

Itachi: não é tão boa assim ¬/.\¬

Haru-e-k: só o fato de ter Zabuza e Haku faz ela ser boa ù.u

Itachi: tenho que admitir... gostei da parte em que o Sasuke quase se esfaqueia... ele podia ter se esfaqueado ne?

Haru-e-k: ¬.¬' até parece que você não sabe que o Kishimoto é Sasukete...

Itachi: droga...

Haru-e-k: acabou ficando um pouco diferente as ações e as falas, mas acho que ninguém vai morrer por isso né?

Haku: eu morri...

Zabuza: eu também...

Haru-e-k: -.-' ah... eu não vou comentar as reviews...

Itachi: porque?

Haru-e-k: eu perdi elas... e acho que é chato pro pessoal ficar lendo... até mais! Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Kissus!


End file.
